The Long March
*Chieftain |commanders2=*Unknown Centaur Khan |side2=*Centaur Marauders |commanders1=*Thrall *Cairne Bloodhoof |commanders2=*Unknown Centaur Khan |forces1=*1 Far Seer *1 Tauren Chieftain *Kodo Beasts (rideless) *Grunts *Troll Headhunters *Raiders* *Taurens *Catapults |forces2=*1 Centaur Khans *Centaur Archers *Centaur Drudges *Centaur Impalers *Centaur Outrunners *Centaur Sorcerers |casual1=*Moderate |casual2=*Heavy }} The Long March is chapter 2 of the Orc campaign, The Invasion of Kalimdor. Creeps *5 Harpy Scouts *1 Harpy Rogue *1 Harpy Storm-hag *1 Harpy Queen *3 Lightning Lizards *2 Murloc Nightcrawlers *6 Murloc Tiderunners *1 Thunder Lizard Critters *5 Pigs Chapter Two The Long March Two days later, upon the desolate plains of the Barrens... Quests Main Quests Three Oases * The player starts with this quest * Objectives ** Lead the caravan to the first oasis ** Lead the caravan to the second oasis ** Lead the caravan to the third oasis ** Thrall, Cairne and the caravan must survive * Description ** There are three oases along the caravan's route. Clear a path to them so that the burdened Kodos can stop and rest briefly before continuing their journey. The Caravan * The player receives this quest after the caravan is attacked * Objectives ** Protect the caravan ** At least 2 Kodo Beasts must survive ** Cairne must survive * Description ** You must protect the Tauren caravan from attack by the merciless Centaur herds. Quotes Prelude * Thrall - This land is rugged and beautiful, much like the place from which my people originally come. * Cairne Bloodhoof - Yes. We tauren have always held a great respect for the works of the Earth Mother. There are far worse fates than living freely upon the open plains, young warchief. * Thrall - Perhaps. But my people deserve a land to call their own, Cairne. * Grunt - Warchief, we've spotted a herd of marauders bearing down on us! * Thrall - Cairne, the kodos are overburdened and must rest. Why don't you remain here and protect the caravan while we search for a suitable oasis? * Cairne Bloodhoof - Ha! There's no need to coddle me, boy. I may be old, but I'm not helpless. During game * Thrall - Assume defensive positions! Lok-Tar Ogar! Let none stand in our way! ---- * Cairne Bloodhoof - Hold your formations! The kodos must be protected! ---- * Cairne Bloodhoof - They shall not catch the tauren unprepared! ---- * Cairne Bloodhoof - The centaur have returned! We're under attack! ---- * Thrall - Throm-Ka, warrior. You're from the Warsong, are you not? * Grunt - Yes, Warchief. Hellscream sent our party to find you, but we were separated when the horse men attacked. * Thrall - Don't worry, We'll find them. For now, drink from the pool. The spirits of this place will replenish your strength. ---- * Cairne Bloodhoof - The marauders attack again! Stand and fight, my brethren! ---- * Raider - Hail, Warchief! How may we serve you? ---- * Harpy Queen - Come, sisters! It's been too long since we feasted on outlander flesh! * Thrall - I wouldn't advise it, ladies. Once my wolf riders bring you to the ground, you'll have little chance against us! ---- * Thrall - The oasis at last! ---- * Thrall - Warsong catapults! Those could be useful. ---- * Cairne Bloodhoof - This pass leads straight to Mulgore, but I fear the caravan will be overrun before it reaches the other side. Epilogue * Thrall - Cairne! The caravan will never make it in time! * Cairne Bloodhoof - Let the fury of the Earth Mother deal with these wretches as they deserve! * Cairne Bloodhoof - They will trouble us no more. And you, young warchief, are free to continue your quest. * Thrall - To the Oracle. What is it? * Cairne Bloodhoof - Legends say that it saw the strands of fate as they were woven by the Earth Mother. It alone can show you your destiny. * Thrall - Where will I find it? * Cairne Bloodhoof - Far to the north, near the shadowy base of Mount Hyjal, lies Stonetalon Peak. You will find the Oracle within the peak's hollow. I will send my finest kodos to aid you in your journey. * Thrall - Thank you, Cairne. I will not forget you. * Cairne Bloodhoof - Go with honor, young warchief. May the Earth Mother smile upon you. Media Videos File:Warcraft 3- ROC – 2. The Long March (Hard) Orc Campaign File:Warcraft III-Reign of Chaos- The Long March File:Warcraft III Reign of Chaos The Long March Warcraft 3 Gameplay - Orc Part 2 - The Long March Category:Warcraft III